Relacionamentos
by CarmellaBr
Summary: "Eu sabia que o que eu sentia por Darren era apenas uma forte amizade, pelo menos eu pensava isso até ver que ele tinha atualizado seu status do facebook para "em um relacionamento sério". Quem será que tirou Darren de mim? Só sei que Lea Michele me ajudaria a pegar meu homem de volta. [FANFIC CRISSCOLFER - CONTEÚDO ADULTO]
1. Everybody is dating but me

**P.O.V CHRIS COLFER**

Estávamos de férias das gravações de Glee. A quarta temporada já havia sido toda gravada e daqui a algumas semanas íamos começar a gravar a quinta temporada. Quem diria que uma série gay iria fazer tanto sucesso. Lembro como se fosse ontem eu recebendo um telefonema do meu agente dizendo que tinha um papel gay pra mim em Glee. Estamos há quase 4 anos filmando e posso dizer que consegui amigos para a vida toda.

Lea Michele e Darren Criss são um ótimo exemplo. E, como em glee, eu não ia muito com a cara de Lea. Achava ela mesquinha e fominha, mas quando nossos personagens começaram a ficar próximos na série começamos uma grande amizade. E Darren Criss, bom, eu tinha que beijá-lo dois dias depois que o conheci, então foi uma amizade bem rápida. É estranho ter ele como amigo quando as pessoas pensam que somos um casal.

Que isso, Darren já foi noivo de Mia e eu tinha uns peguetes homens que eu encontrava em algumas festas. E se um dia eu me interessasse por Darren, ele era hétero, e isso complicava tudo. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar na heterossexualidade dele quando ele usa aquelas roupas, e aquele óculos, e aquelas poses, e aquele cabelo, e aqueles amigos, e aquele jeito de falar... Mas ele diz que é. Se bem que meu gaydar só se enganou com ele.

Me deixei levar por pensamentos e percebi que estava na hora de eu ir no apartamento de Lea. Era nossa semana das garotas. Não que eu seja tão vi_ado _como Kurt, mas ainda sim, sou gay, então, vamos lá. Peguei meu Marchi na garagem e dirigi até o prédio da Lea. E que prédio. Ela devia ganhar muito na série, ou Cory estava falindo em sustentar ela. Subi sem problemas, porque o porteiro já me conhecia. Bati na porta e Lea me atendeu.

– Pensei que não vinha mais. - Lea tentou fazer uma cara de brava, sem sucesso. - Entra aí.

– Que cheiro é esse?

– É que eu tava sem nada pra fazer e comecei a limpar a casa.

– Com perfume?

– O desinfetante tinha acabado...

Sentei no sofá e comecei a rir igual um condenado.

– Você realmente não serve pra ser dona de casa. Aonde está Cory?

– Ele saiu com os amigos e disse que só volta amanhã. Temos a casa toda pra nós! - Lea pulou no sofá de um jeito que pensei que tinha quebrado o móvel.

– Você não tem ciúmes? - Eu teria.

– Não, eu sei que ele não conseguiria nenhuma garota melhor que eu. - Sorriu.

– Convencida.

– Ah, vai dizer. Eu sou bonita, sou gostosa, talentosa, rica... Você acha mesmo que ele iria me trocar por uma quenga qualquer?

– AI MEU DEUS LEA MICHELE, VOCÊ ACHA QUE O MUNDO GIRA EM TORNO DE VOCÊ.

E começamos a rir. Era assim meu relacionamento com Lea. Ela era convencida e segura, e isso eu gostava nela. Fazia dos meus piores dias, os melhores. Até quando Robert tinha terminado comigo e eu tava na fossa ela me fez rir falando que Robert era maluco porque também não quis namorar com ela. Essa era Lea Michele, minha melhor amiga.

– Ei Chris, pega seu notebook ali e vamos escolher um filme pra assistir, eu faço pipoca.

– Você fazer pipoca? Não me faça rir. Quer incendiar a casa? Eu faço pipoca.

– Vai te catar, Colfer. TE ODEIO.

– Everybody hates Chris. - Ironizei.

– Ei, você entrou no facebook hoje? - Lea me perguntou sem aquele tom de voz que estava antes.

– Não. Porque?

– Entra no facebook do Darren e vê.

**i45. $$ tinypic. $$ com/qwyrms. $$ png **_(tire os $$ e junte o link)_

– Você comentou, sua vaca? - Bati nela com o pano de prato.

– Que foi? Quero saber quem é a namorada dele. Bem que poderia ser você.

– Já conversamos sobre isso, bitch. - Suspirei. - Darren é hétero e é meu amigo.

– E agora ele está namorando porque você não disse pra ele o que você sente de verdade.

– Vai tembora, guria. O que eu sinto por ele é uma grande amizade.

– Uma grande amizade porque você tem medo que ele se afaste se você contar o que realmente sente por ele. Tá querendo enganar quem, Chris? Não Lea Michele. Eu vi o jeito que você conversa com ele e vi também o olhar que você lançou em mim quando eu o beijei no episódio da bebida. Eu venho te estudando, você é meu melhor amigo e eu não vou deixar e_ssazinha_ que o Darren tá namorando te afastar dele.

Eu não falei nada, apenas me calei. Lea sabia como me deixar sem palavras. Será mesmo que eu estava gostando de Darren? E quem ele estava namorando? Ele nunca havia falado de nenhuma garota ou garoto pra mim... Será que ele voltou com a Mia? Puts.

Acho que comecei a perceber o quanto eu tinha ciúmes do moreno e o quanto ele era importante pra mim... Melhor fazer minha pipoca e ver um filme pra esquecer essa história. Lea percebeu que eu tinha ficado abalado com a mudança de relacionamento, mas a morena iria me ajudar, afinal, melhores amigos servem pra isso.


	2. A disgusting ugly fat bitch

Eu estava vendo um filme chamado "Quero matar meu chefe" com Lea e a única coisa que eu queria era REALMENTE matar meu chefe.

– Porque Klaine não tem cenas de beijos enquanto Finchel tem quatros beijos a cada episódio? Maldito diretor, maldito roteirista, maldita fox. Vou falar com Ryan.

– Querido... - Lea abraçou meu braço. - Acho que se você quer beijos do cara que você gosta, você deveria falar com Darren e não com Ryan.

– Lea... - Me ajoelhei no sofá e virei pra ela. Segurei suas mãos. - Eu... estou ficando louco? Em gostar do meu colega de cena? Digo, somos um casal na série, não na vida real. Eu estou completamente louco com isso. Eu tentei figurar uma amizade, mas o que eu posso fazer? Toda vez que eu olho Darren meus olhos fogem em encontro com sua boca... Não consigo mais disfarçar e não sei mais o que fazer. Estou louco em pensar que esse relacionamento tem futuro?

– Ai querido, você parece um adolescente de 14 anos apaixonado pela primeira vez. Você tem 22 anos, você já teve namorados de todos os jeitos e sabe como isso funciona... Sabe o que eu imaginava? Era mais ou menos assim... - Lea se levantou do sofá e começou a encenar uma menina andando pelos dois lados da sala nervosa. - Ai, cara, gosto muito do Cory Monteith mas ele não está apaixonado por mim. Por favor alguém me ajude, eu estou me confundindo com os sentimentos de Rachel Berry. Ele poderia ter qualquer uma, até Dianna Agron, porque ele me escolheria? Por favor, alguém me ajuda a tirar isso da minha cabeça.

Comecei a rir. Lea era uma ótima atriz. Então a morena sentou de novo comigo e continuou.

– E sabe o que aconteceu dois dias depois disso?

– Ah, isso realmente aconteceu? - Gargalhei.

– Sim, eu estava falando com Naya. Até hoje ela ri da minha cara. Mas enfim, sabe o que aconteceu?

– O que, chorona?

– Cory veio até mim com uma rosa branca, uma vermelha e uma amarela. Me entregou a branca e falou: Lealdade. Me entregou a amarela: Compreenção. E me entregou a vermelha: Amor.

– Não entendi.

– Eu também não tinha entendido, então falei: "O que isso significa?" e ele "Tudo que prometo te dar se ficarmos juntos." e me beijou. Foi nosso primeiro beijo não-técnico e foi muito especial. Não sei daonde ele tirou esse lance das rosas.

– Foi muito especial, não? - Soltei um suspiro. Não sabia que Cory era assim tão romântico.

– Olha ali. - Lea apontou na estante três vasos. - Um vaso cheio de rosas brancas, outro cheio de rosas amarelas e outro cheiros de rosas vermelhas. Todos os dias eu sento aqui e as olho e sei que estou com a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida. E a cada vez que brigamos, ele pega uma rosa e me dá. Tem como não perdoá-lo?

– Ai Deus! Quero casar com Cory!

– Não, você vai casar com Darren. Qual é, Chris. Você o ama.

– Mas ele não é gay.

– Se ele não for gay, você faz dele gay. Christopher, você é o cara mais sexy de todo mundo, você acha que ele não mudaria de sexualidade por você? Por esse tanquinho?

– Tanquinho de quem, senhorita Lea Michele? - Disse Cory entrando no apartamento. Olhei para Lea e ela olhou pra mim, começamos a rir.

– Do Chris, amor. Olha aqui que delicinha. - Lea levantou minha camiseta. Comecei a rir e não parava mais. Meu deus, que menina sem noção das coisas. Cory fez um careta muito engraçada. Levantei, peguei minhas coisas, me despedi e saí do apartamento. Não queria causar mais constrangimentos pra mim mesmo. Peguei meu carro e fui o caminho de casa pensando em tudo que Lea havia me falado sobre Darren.

**Ela estava certa.** Dei meia-volta com o carro e fui até a casa de Darren. Era uma casa pequena, mas com um enorme jardim. Na frente havia um parque. Coisa mais linda de se morar. Estacionei, sai do carro e bati na porta, sem nenhuma vergonha. Alguns segundos depois abre a porta uma mulher. MERDA. Ela estava sem calças, parecia que tinha acabado de transar. PORRA. E usando uma camisa maior que ela. CARALHO. Uma camisa roxa escura que eu me lembro muito bem de ser de Darren POIS EU HAVIA A DADO. Fiquei sem palavras.

– Oi, posso ajudar? - Ela tentava ser simpática.

– E-Eu queria falar com Darren. - Disse parado, parecendo uma estátua. Devia ser essa sua nova namorada? Uma vadia gorda enjoada ridícula?

– Ele... - Olhou pra trás. - Ele está meio ocupado agora. - E riu. Que vadia piranha. Deu vontade de falar "Olha aqui queridinha, deixa eu entrar senão vou quebrar isso que você chama de ossos."

Eu ia falar algo quando vi Darren vindo em direção a porta. Sem camisa, sem calça, só de cueca, uma cueca boxer preta. Eu só conseguia ver Darren. Seus músculos, seu peito não depilado. Suas pernas torneadas. E a cueca... Deus, você caprichou fazendo esse homem.

– Chris! Me desculpa... - Ele estava envergonhado. - O que você veio fazer aqui? É tarde...

Nessa altura a vadia vaca gorda já tinha ido pra dentro de casa. Ridícula. Nojenta. Cobra. Ai que ódio daquela mulher.

– Eu... queria falar com você. Desculpa atrapalhar sua f_estinha. - _Falei seco e saí.

Sabia que Darren não iria atrás de mim de cueca pela rua. Ele apenas ficou na porta me olhando sair. Fui pra casa aos prantos. Só me lembro de chegar e me jogar na minha cama. Como eu podia chorar por alguém que não era nem meu?

Eu estava horrível por dentro. Foi quando meu telefone começou a tocar, era Darren. Me desculpe, não quero falar com você. Desliguei e joguei meu celular longe. Não quero falar com ninguém. E foi assim, deitado na cama chorando que acabei dormindo. (e não querendo acordar nunca mais)


	3. We need a Richard

Só abri meus olhos porque o sol entrava pela minha janela, mas eu queria continuar ali, deitado fingindo de morto. Até que alguém deu um tapa na minha bunda.

– Acorda, preguicinha. - Lea.

– Ai Lea, me deixa dormir, vai.

– Não. Está um lindo dia lá fora, os pássaros cantam, as crianças brincam e os Christophers se declaram para Darrens. Pode levantar.

Sentei na cama fazendo birra. Pareço criança quando o assunto é acordar.

– Eu... já tentei. Fui na casa dele e ele me atendeu só de cueca.

– E o que te impediu de o beijar?

– Uma baranga gorda ridícula desdentada horrível que havia acabado de transar com ele, eu sei disso porque a casa cheirava a sexo, e a vadia estava usando uma busa nada mais nada menos DO QUE A ROXA QUE EU DEI DE PRESENTE PRA ELE.

– Ai, que péssimo. - Lea sentou na cama. - Você sabe o que isso significa, né?

– Depressão? Baldes e mais baldes de sorvete? Assistir Titanic e começar a chorar? - Chutei.

– Não, vingança!

– O quê? Não viaja, garota.

– Ah Chris, qual é. Você tem que seguir em frente, ou então, fazer ciumes no Darren pra ele perceber que vocês se pertencem. Vai, pega o notebook.

– Pra que?

Lea me deu um tapa de leve no braço e me trouxe o notebook.

– Entra no facebook.

– Tá... Olha a foto do Darren de touquinha de natal, que lindinho.

– Ei! - Lea gritou.

– Tá... tudo bem. O que eu faço agora?

– Primeiro, coloca uma foto nossa de perfil porque somos lindos amigos e temos que mostrar isso pra todos.

– Lea? - Eu estava me segurando pra não rir. - Tudo bem. E agora?

– Agora ele vai provar do mesmo veneno que você. Coloca que você está em um relacionamento sério.

– Não.

– Coloca, vai ser engraçado a reação das pessoas. Colocou?

– Sim.

– Deixa eu comentar então.

– Mas Lea...

– Xiu. Isso tudo faz parte do nosso plano mirabolante.

– Uma pessoa curtiu. Duas. Quatro. Sete. PORRA.

– Sim, querido. Todos te amamos e queremos ver você com alguém que te ame. Meu comentário por exemplo teve 2 curtidas. Todos querem ver você feliz.

– O Darren comentou.

– O QUÊEE? ME MOSTRA.

**i46. $$ tinypic. $$ com/14qh4i. $$ png **_(tire os $$ e junte o link)_

– Você sabe o que é isso, né Chris? CIUMES!

– Será?

– Cara, ele está mortinho de ciumes. Cadê seu celular? Pega. Ele vai te ligar. Aposta quantos? Se ele te ligar, ele gosta de você.

**"YOU THINK I AM PRETTY WITHOUT ANY MAKE UP ON"**

– Lea, é meu celular tocando e pelo toque, é o Darren. Eu atendo?

– Atende, coloca no viva-voz e finge que teu namorado tá aqui em casa. Vai.

"Alô?"'

_"Oi, Chris?"_

"Oi Darren. Tudo bem? Porque me ligou?"

"_Eu queria conversar, sabe... E vi que você está namorando agora."_

Lea começou a rir baixinho e pela cara dela, ia aprontar. Começou a me fazer cócegas e eu comecei a rir alto, com certeza Darren ouviu.

_"Chris, você tá bem?"_

"Sim, perai." E Lea começava a fazer mais cócegas. "Paraaaa, paraa." Até que ela parou. "Me desculpa. O que você disse?"

_"O que estava acontecendo aí?"_

"Ah, é que estavam me fazendo cócegas."

_"Quem?"_

"Uma pessoa."

Lea começou a rir. Darren estava morrendo de ciumes, eu ria também, mas não deixava Darren escutar. Aquilo era muito divertido.

_"Ah, eu queria saber se você não queria vir aqui hoje a noite jantar..."_

"Hoje a noite?" Lea fazia sinal com a cabeça que não. "Hoje a noite não vai dar, eu estou meio... ocupado."

_"Com seu namorado?"_

"É... Olha Darren, eu tenho que ir antes que ele fique irritado de novo e comece a me matar de cócegas."

_"E qual é o nome dele?"_

PUTA QUE PARIU, EU E LEA NÃO TÍNHAMOS ENSAIADO ESSA PARTE. Olhei pra ela, ela olhou pra mim. Seja o que Deus quiser.

"O nome dele? É... Richard. Tenho que ir Darren, tchau." E desliguei.

– CARALHO, VOCÊ FOI DEMAIS CHRIS COLFER. - Lea ria tanto que até caiu da cama de tanto rir.

– Você viu? Darren morrendo de ciúmes de mim. Meu Deus, Lea, você é a melhor.

Começamos a gargalhar por uns 10 minutos. O plano de Lea Michele havia dado certo. Era bom demais pra ser verdade, ver Darren com ciúmes de mim.

**"YOU THINK I AM PRETTY WITHOUT ANY MAKE UP ON"**

– É o Darren? Atende de novo e finge que ele interrompeu uma sessão de amassos, vai. Finge que tá sem ar.

"A-alô?" Dei uma pausa pra fingir que estava recuperando o ar. "Darren?"

_"Oi, interrompi alguma coisa?"_

Lea nesse momento sussurrou dizendo pra eu entrar na onda dele e interpretar. A morena fingiu resmungar alguma coisa com uma voz grossa em um tom alto suficiente para Darren escutar e bateu a porta, como se fosse "Richard" que tivesse feito, saindo do quarto.

"VOLTA AQUI, RICH." Eu e Lea nos seguramos pra não rir. "Diga Darren o que você quer."

_"Agora que você tem namorado e eu tenho namorada, poderíamos sair em um encontro duplo. Amanhã, as 19hrs no Italian Rest. E eu não aceito não como resposta."_

FUDEU. Foi o que eu e Lea Michele pensamos. Ela fez com a cabeça pra eu concordar e desligar.

"Sim Darren. Era só isso? Tenho que ir atrás de Richard, acho que ele foi embora e acabou deixando as roupas aqui."

_"COMO ASSIM AS ROUPAS?" D_arren tinha falado com um tom de voz irritado e Lea Michele começou a rir. Tive que tirá-la do quarto pra não estragar a brincadeira.

"Depois te ligo. Tchau."

Quando eu desliguei o celular, ri tão alto que acho que Darren poderia ouvir lá da casa dele. O que eu e Lea tínhamos feito? Rimos tanto que quase mijamos na calça, até que Lea parou de rir e me encarou com uma feição preocupada.

– Chris, temos que achar um Richard pra você.

DROGA!


	4. He is Richard, your boyfriend

– Lea Michele, aonde a senhora me enfiou? Aonde vou encontrar um cara bonito chamado RICHARD em menos de 78 horas?

– Fica calmo, Colfer. Quando eu fazia curso de teatro eu tinha um amigo chamado, coincidentemente, Richard. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Uma vez eu fingi ser namorada dele pra uns primos e ele disse que ficava me devendo uma.

– Você acha que ele vai aceitar se fazer da gay?

– Chris, ele É gay. Por isso pediu pra eu ser a namorada dele, pra que ninguém descobrisse. Mas isso aconteceu quando ele tinha 18, agora ele tem 23 e é assumido, e solteiro. Vou chamar ele no chat. Olha aqui uma foto dele.

**i47. $$ tinypic. $$ com/jhx1sn $$ .png** _(tire os $$ e junte o link)_

**LEA: Lembra de mim?**

**RICHARD: Pensei q tinha morrido. Na vdd, sabia que vc tava viva pq te vejo na tv, mas enfim...**

**LEA: Ei Rich, você lembra o que aconteceu quando seus primos vieram pra cá quando você tinha 18?**

**RICHARD: Sim, você me fez um favorzão e eu sou muito grato por isso.**

**LEA: Acontece que eu preciso de um favorzão agora, algo que vai te ajudar com sua carreira de ator. Tudo bem?**

**RICHARD: Tudo sim.**

**LEA: Preciso que você venha na rua Oswald Thurng, número 45, uma casa amarela com muitas janelas de vidro na frente. Aqui conversamos.**

**RICHARD: Tudo bem, estou perto daí. Em 5 minutos chego. Bj.**

– Lea, acho que quando o Darren vir ele vai perceber que é mentira. Quando um cara lindo assim iria se apaixonar por mim?

– Pára de se rebaixar, menino. Você é lindo, legal e talentoso. - Alguém bate na porta. - Deve ser ele.

– Lea, como você está linda! Se eu não fosse gay, menina... - Disse Richard abraçando-a.

– Rich, quero que você conheça..

– CHRISTOPHER COLFER! Meu deus, sou seu fã. - Ele me abraçou bem forte. Certamente não seria um problema. - Nossa, como você é lindo pessoalmente. - Corei. - Mas então, pra que vocês precisam de mim?

– Você deve conhecer Darren Criss. - Lea fez sinal para o loiro sentar no sofá, e ele sentou.

– Sim, não gosto muito dele.

– Ótimo. - Ótimo, Lea? pensei. - Chris gosta dele, e inventou um namorado pra que Darren ficasse com ciúmes, e ele ficou. Porém, ele pediu um encontro com Chris e seu namorado que nomeamos de Richard. E precisávamos de um ator pra interpretá-lo, e pensei que você poderia ajudar.

– Tá brincando comigo, certo? Brincar de ser o namorado de Chris Colfer e fazer ciúmes em Darren Criss é a melhor coisa do mundo. Estou dentro!

– Richard... - Comecei.

– Pode me chamar de Rich.

– Então, Rich. Precisamos bolar alguma coisa, como aonde nos conhecemos, onde foi nosso primeiro beijo e temos que saber muita coisa um do outro.

– Tudo bem, namorado. - Rimos.

– Esse jantar vai ser MARAVILHOSO. Vamos ensaiar? - Lea falou.


	5. I think you like me

Eu já tinha chego com Richard e estávamos na mesa combinada esperando Darren Criss e sua namorada quando eles entram no restaurante. Darren com aquele sorriso lindo como sempre chega acompanhado da baranga daquele dia de mãos dadas. Ridícula, pensei. Chegaram a mesa e sentaram.

– Darren e... garota, esse é Richard Matiello, meu namorado. - Apresentei-os e vi que Darren o cumprimentou por obrigação, meio seco.

– Chris e Richard, essa é Luma Franklins, minha nova namorada.

Mal vestida, mal maquiada, porém não era feia. Mas parecia que tinha enfiado o rosto num pacote de farinha, pensei.

– É um prazer, Luma. - Disse Rich.

O jantar correu bem tirando algumas vezes que olhei nos olhos de Darren e ele olhou nos meus. Em um momento senti vontade de explicar tudo, falar que Richard era um ator e que eu só estava fazendo aquilo porque o amava, mas não iria falar isso. Vou seguir com isso até o fim. Hora de fazer ciúmes. Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Richard.

– Amor, tá tarde.- Falei fechando os olhos. Pude sentir Darren me olhando. O estranho é que Richard era um ótimo ator e começou a acariciar meu cabelo na frente de todos, como se realmente fôssemos namorados. Lea Michele era perfeita em achar ele pra mim.

– Também acho, não é, Luma? Vamos indo?

– Vamos o acompanhar. Chris não gosta de chegar tarde em casa. - Disse Richard. Saímos da mesa, cada um pagou sua parte, exceto eu, Richard se ofereceu pra pagar pra mim o que fez Darren fechar o punho de raiva.

No estacionamento nos despedimos e pude ver Darren indo embora, mas ao mesmo tempo me olhando. Fomos nos dirigindo ao carro de Richard que era perto do de Darren. Tínhamos total visão um do outro.

– Vou fazer uma coisa, mas você tem que me acompanhar. Acho que Darren não se convenceu ainda.

– O qu...

Fui interrompido por Richard me beijando. O loiro colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para um beijo quente e molhado. Eu fechei os olhos e o acompanhei, colocando minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, e, por um momento, eu não pensei em fazer ciúmes para Darren. Quando nos separamos, vimos que Darren estava nos olhando com os olhos arregalados. Realmente tinha funcionado. O moreno confuso entrou no carro e foi embora, e eu e Richard começamos a rir no estacionamento.

O loiro me levou até em casa e entrou comigo para tomar um copo d'agua. Rimos o caminho todo para casa.

– Você foi ótimo me beijando.

– Sim, você viu a cara de Darren? Poderíamos fazer isso todos os dias, foi muito divertido.

– Poisé.

**"YOU THINK I AM PRETTY WITHOUT ANY MAKEUP ON"**

– É o Darren me ligando. - Olhei para Richard.

– Atende e coloca no viva-voz.

"Oi Darren."

_"Oi Chris. Queria te pedir uma coisa... mas estou com vergonha."_

"Pode me falar."

_"Cheguei em casa e tive uma discussão horrível com Luma e ela disse que eu não dormiria em casa hoje. Posso dormir aí?"_

"C-claro, Darren."

_"Obrigado, Chris. Em 5 minutos estou aí." _Desligou.

– Meu deus, o que eu fiz?

– Não, foi bom, Chris. Darren só fez isso porque quer impedir que a gente "transe" como casal. Ele está morrendo de ciúmes.

– Você acha?

– Claro! - Rimos. - Boa sorte. - Richard ia saindo.

– Espera, aonde você vai?

– Embora.

– Mas Darren vai vir pra cá, você tem que dormir aqui, comigo.

– Tudo bem, eu fico.

– Tira a camisa.

– O quê? - Ele me olhou com uma cara confusa.

– Pra Darren chegar e pensar que a gente já tava transando. Vou tirar a minha também.

– Tá.

TOC TOC. Era Darren na porta. Atendi.

– O-oi? - Pude sentir o moreno me secando sem camisa.

– Ah, oi. Desculpa, pensei que você ia demorar um pouco mais. Pode entrar.

Quando fechei a porta, Richard havia sumido. Fui acompanhando Darren até a sala quando Richard me aparece só de cueca na porta de um quarto.

– Chris, quem era na porta? - Darren parou de andar e ficou igual uma estátua. Eu também. O que Richard estava pensando? - Ah, você não falou que ele vinha pra cá.

– É que ele acabou de me ligar. Sem problemas, né? - Tentei encenar, mas aquele tanquinho de Richard não me deixava concentrar.

– Sim, claro. Mas não demora, estou te esperando. - E o loiro entrou no quarto.

– Se você quiser eu vou embora... - Darren disse meio envergonhado.

– Não, tudo bem. Não vamos fazer nada com você aqui. As paredes são finas. - Ri e Darren deu um sorriso forçado. - Você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes, é aquele no final do corredor. Boa noite.

Fui até o quarto bem devagar, e quando cheguei na porta me virei para olhar para Darren. Ele me olhava com desejo. Era a primeira vez que me via sem camisa. Eu ia falar alguma coisa quando Richard me puxou pra dentro do quarto. Eu e o loiro ficamos a noite toda rindo, e o pior é que estávamos rindo alto. Darren devia estar enlouquecendo no outro quarto.

Estava ficando tarde e como no meu quarto só tinha uma cama, dormi junto com Richard. Estranho dormir com outro cara que não seja seu VERDADEIRO namorado, mas era preciso. E eu acho que nem dormir eu conseguiria, porque ter um homem gostoso só de cueca deitado ao teu lado te deixa ACORDADO até demais.


	6. Are we Klaine or CrissColfer?

Acordei com o rosto de Rich bem colado com o meu na cama. Levantei, era cedo ainda. Cheguei na sala e vi Darren acordado, assistindo tv. Cumprimentei-o e fui fazer café. O moreno me acompanhou até a cozinha e sentou no banco que tinha ali.

– Chegou seu roteiro hoje pelo correio. - Apontou pra um papel em cima do balcão. - Começamos a gravar a quinta temporada hoje a tarde. Fiz um gesto com a cabeça e continuei concentrado no café. - Você e Richard estão quanto tempo juntos?

– 3 meses. - Respondi em jato. Ensaiei um dia inteiro trocentas perguntar.

– Hm. Foi bem quando entramos de férias. Ele tá morando aqui com você já? - Eu sentia ciúmes nas perguntas de Darren.

– Não, ele mora na casa dele. Ele só dormiu aqui em casa ontem porque eu pedi. - Entreguei uma xícara de café para Darren. Ele amava meu café. Eu peguei um copo de suco e tomei.

– E vocês já fizeram sexo?

Cuspi meu suco longe quando Darren perguntou isso.

– Porque você quer saber?

– Porque a gente é bem amigo e você tinha me contado que era virgem ainda, porque seu antigo namorado Bob era o passivo. Eu fiquei curioso.

– Não transamos ainda. - Virei de costas para Darren mas vi de canto de olho ele comemorando com um soco no ar. Nossa conversa foi interrompida por Richard saindo correndo de casa.

– O que aconteceu? - Perguntei.

– Minha mãe acabou de me ligar, minha irmã passou mal. Vou lá ajudá-la. Até depois, tchau. - E saiu de casa antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa.

– Já que você perdeu seus planos, aceita almoçar comigo antes de irmos gravar? - Darren me convidou.

– Ah Darre, - Darre era um apelido que eu o chamava. SÓ EU, e se um dia eu ouvisse aquela Luma o chamando assim, com certeza a mataria. - Eu queria comer em casa hoje mesmo, pode ser? Cozinho algo pra você.

– Tudo bem. Vamos ensaiar? Temos cena Klaine hoje.

– Claro. - Peguei meu roteiro e sentei no sofá com Darren. Blaine e Kurt tinham acabado de voltar na série. A cena se passaria no quarto de Blaine, aonde o casal iria transar mais uma vez, assim como finchel e brittana também.

– Não acha melhor irmos pro quarto? Digo... é melhor pra ensaiar. - Darren corou. Concordei com a cabeça e fomos para o meu. Sentei na cama e começamos a ensaiar.

**"Fico tão feliz que tenhamos voltado. Mas espero que você saiba que estou de férias, e quando elas terminarem, terei que voltar pra Nova Iorque."**

_"Eu sei. É por isso que vou junto com você. Já terminei o colégio mesmo, e quero ficar com você pra sempre." _Blaine me deu um selinho_. "E posso me candidatar pra entrar na NYADA e ficar perto do cara que eu mais amo."_

**"Eu senti tanto sua falta." **Me levantei da cama e cheguei perto de Blaine. Coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. **"Eu queria tanto você lá comigo. Queria tanto seus beijos lá."**

_"Eu sei." _Blaine colocou suas mãos na minha cintura e me puxou. _"Você quer matar essa saudade agora?"_

**"Se quero." **Meu deus Ryan Murphy, eu te amo por ter escrito esse roteiro pra Klaine. Blaine me jogou na cama, opa, isso não estava no roteiro.

_"Então tá. Vou fazer você esquecer aquele Paul. Só tem lugar pra um homem na sua vida: Darren Criss."_

– Não seria Blaine, Darren? - Quando Darren percebeu o que fez começou a corar e eu comecei a rir. - Vamos de novo.

_"Então tá. Vou fazer você esquecer aquele Paul. Só tem lugar pra um homem na sua vida: Blaine Anderson. E não vou deixar ninguém te tirar de mim assim tão fácil." _TOTALMENTE FORA DO ROTEIRO. Acho que vou enlouquecer ali mesmo. Darren deitou em cima de mim na cama e segurou minha cintura. Gente, no roteiro era pra gente estar sentado.

**"Você quer me beijar?"**

– Desde o momento em que te conheci, Chris. - Darren tinha saído totalmente do personagem, mas eu não me importei. Apenas senti a pressão de seus lábios nos meus. Seria nosso primeiro beijo. Seria. Porque ouvi uma puta desgraçada chamar Darren, fazendo-o levantar na hora da cama. Era Luma. Ela chegou no quarto e me viu deitado na cama e Darren em pé.

– Estávamos ensaiando. - Disse Darren todo vermelho.

– Oi Chris. - Luma acenou.

– Oi.

– Darren, fui muito grossa com você ontem, me desculpe.

Ai que melaceira. Luma, você merece o oscar de menina mais sem-sal do planeta sabia. Agora dá pra parar de olhar meu Darren? Ela se aproximou e beijou ele, e ele beijou ela. Legal. ÓTIMO. Na minha frente isso. Darren esqueceu que a gente iria se beijar faz tipo, 5 segundos atrás?

– Vocês podem usar meu quarto pra transar. - Saí nervoso e bati a porta com tudo. Darren veio correndo atrás de mim e me segurou pelo braço.

– Chris? Eu...

– Vai lá com sua namoradinha. Nos vemos a tarde no set. - Me virei e saí. Deixei a casa sozinha pros dois. Guria sonsa. Ridícula. Odeio ela. Estava saindo de carro quando recebi um sms.

_"Chris, é o Rich. Peguei seu número com a Lea. Quer almoçar comigo?"_

Quem sabe esse namoro de mentira não vire algo sério. Confirmei com ele e fui ao seu encontro. Se Darren não me queria, tem quem queira.


	7. Oh, you like me? Too late

**"YOU THINK I AM PRETTY WITHOUT ANY MAKE UP"**

"Alô? Darren?"

_"Oi. As gravações começaram daqui a 30 minutos, aonde você está?"_

"Meu deus, eu me perdi totalmente. Estou na casa do Rich."

_"Você está aonde?"_

"Na casa de Rich."

_"Eu entendi, só não acreditei."_

"Me dê 20 minutos e eu estarei aí... Preciso tomar um banho, e de roupas limpas."

_"Vem assim mesmo."_

"Não posso, estou todo suado e sujo. Você está me atrasando. Tchau." Desliguei.

Tomei um banho correndo, coloquei minhas roupas e sequer acordei Richard. Apenas deixei um bilhete no espelho e fui para o set. Chegando lá ainda tinha tempo antes de gravarmos, então fui para o trailler de Lea contar as novidades.

– Então vocês se beijaram? - Lea pulava da cadeira.

– Não. A puta gorda analfabeta ridícula nojenta baranga quenga anacéfala feia desdentada horrível atrapalhou.

– Ai Chris. - Lea se matava de rir. - Como você é carinhoso com ela. E você fez o quê?

– Saí. Fui almoçar com o Richard.

– Hããã. Sabia que ele ia te fazer bem.

– Somos só amigos participando de um plano ridículo. - Resmunguei.

– Não era ridículo antes. - Lea fez uma carinha de cão abandonado. Quem resiste? Bateram na porta chamando os dois para gravarem. - Boa sorte. Só uma dúvida, é cena Klaine ou CrissColfer?

– Vai se catar.

Daí do trailler e fui caminhando até o estúdio que ficava montado o quarto de Blaine. Vi Darren do outro lado e acenei.

– 5 minutos para o figurino e quero todos em seus lugares. Vai. - gritou o diretor.

Colocaram pra eu vestir uma regata preta bem apertada e uma calça skinny que não deixava _meu amigo_ respirar. Tudo bem, Chris, vai ser só uma cena Klaine, como todas as outras que você gravou, pensei. Mas parei de pensar isso quando vi que Blaine/Darren iria estar na cena sem camisa. AH TÁ RYAN MURPHY. SÉRIO? OBRIGADO.

– Darren e Chris, vocês são ótimos. Quero fazer tudo em uma tomada. Todos em suas marcas. Ação.

**"Fico tão feliz que tenhamos voltado. Mas espero que você saiba que estou de férias, e quando elas terminarem, terei que voltar pra Nova Iorque."**

_"Eu sei. É por isso que vou junto com você. Já terminei o colégio mesmo, e quero ficar com você pra sempre." _Blaine me deu um selinho bem demorado, foi quando percebi que éramos mais Darren e Chris do que Kurt e Blaine_. "E posso me candidatar pra entrar na NYADA e ficar perto do cara que eu mais amo."_

**"Eu senti tanto sua falta." **Me levantei da cama e cheguei perto de Darren, minhas mãos suavam. Coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e ficamos com o rosto bem próximo. **"Eu queria tanto você lá comigo. Queria tanto seus beijos."**

_"Eu sei." _Darren colocou suas mãos na minha cintura e me puxou forte, colando nossos peitos. _"Você quer matar essa saudade agora?"_

**"Se quero." **Será que Darren iria me jogar na cama de novo? Porque aquilo seria totalmente estranho se ele fizesse aqui no estúdio. Mas não, Darren agora tinha pego minha cintura e me encaminhado para sentar na cama. Sentei e ele sentou ao meu lado.

_"Vou fazer você esquecer aquele Paul. Só tem lugar pra um homem na sua vida:..."_ Ele fez uma pausa que não estava no roteiro e eu sei por quê. "_Blaine Anderson."_

**"Você quer me beijar?" **Eu podia sentir o quanto Darren queria aquilo, pois era o mesmo que eu queria. No roteiro original, Blaine iria falar: só se eu fosse bobo pra negar um beijo seu. Mas no roteiro Darren não existia mais falas. Ele apenas olhou para meus lábios, fez que sim com a cabeça e então me beijou.

Seria louco se tentasse um beijo de língua ali. Tinha vários técnicos que poderiam dizer na hora que aquilo era mais que técnico. Darren se controlou, mas chupava meus lábios forte com sua boca molhada. Aquele foi o beijo técnico mais não-técnico que eu já havia visto.

– E... corta. Perfeito, gente.

Ouvi Darren xingando o diretor. Quando fui me separar dos lábios dele, o moreno sussurrou no meu ouvido: no meu trailler, daqui a 15 minutos. Encerramos a gravação e ouvimos muitos elogios da produção. Pensei em ir para meu trailler trocar de roupa e tomar um banho, mas resolvi ir direto para o de Darren, e ele já estava me esperando lá.

– Oi, Chris. - Dizia animado, aposto que era porque tinha acabado de me beijar. - A cena ficou ótima.

– Oi Darre. - Sentei ao seu lado.

– Só tenho uma reclamação a fazer.

– O quê? Fiz algo errado? - Eu me fazendo de bobo.

– Sim, é que eu acho que você faz o beijo técnico errado, sabe? E eu odiaria que você perdesse o emprego por causa disso. Então queria saber se você não queria umas aulinhas.

Encarei Darren e comecei a rir. Aquela foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já tinha ouvido de alguém para conseguir beijar outra pessoa. Mas entrei no clima também.

– Sério, Darre? Você me ajudaria? - Sentei mais perto do moreno.

– Sim. - Sentou mais perto de mim, colando nossas coxas. - Pode ser agora?

– Pode.

Fui aproximando meu rosto ao dele e quando estávamos quase nos tocando, um telefone tocando, era o dele.

– Mas que DROGA. - Resmunguei. Darren tirou o celular no bolso e atendeu também com raiva.

– Alô? Ah, oi Luma.

"Oi luma" falei com uma voz irritante e saí do trailler. Não ia ficar ouvindo os dois trocando carícias e jurar de amor pelo telefone. Pouco tempo depois vi Darren vindo atrás de mim. Me escondi no meu trailler, porém ele viu e entrou um pouco depois de mim.

– Era a Luma.

– É, eu vi.

– Nós estávamos fazendo uma coisa, lembra? - Sentou do meu lado e tentou me beijar. Não depois de usar essa boca pra falar com aquela lambisgóia. Virei o rosto. - O quê foi?

– Você quer ficar comigo? Porque eu não vejo isso. Sempre que estamos quase nos acertando essa... essa... garota interrompe a gente e você larga tudo por ela.

– É que... É foda, Chris.

– Você não vai deixá-la, não é? - Dava pra perceber meu ar triste.

– Eu vou, só preciso de um tempo. Algumas semanas e eu termino com ela.

– Algumas semanas, Darren? Sinto muito, não.

– Mas eu gosto tanto de você... - Ele tentava ser próximo mas eu me afastava.

– Se for por gostar, fique com Luma. Richard me ama, e eu trocaria ele por você.

– É por isso que não vou terminar com ela agora, você tem a Richard, e hoje... vocês... fizeram sexo.

– De onde você tirou isso?

– Você estava na casa dele, todo suado e sujo.

– Nós fomos almoçar juntos depois que você começou a se beijar com aquela vadiazinha no meu quarto. - Não acredito que chamei ela de vadiazinha na frente de Darren. - E no meio do caminho, o pneu furou. Nós tivemos que empurrar o carro até a borracharia mais próxima, por isso eu estava suado e sujo, e você sabe que eu não faria sexo com um qualquer.

– Mas ele não é um qualquer, é seu namorado.

– É. Meu namorado. E Luma é sua namorada. O que estamos fazendo?

– Eu realmente gosto MUITO de você. Adoraria dizer que te amo, mas preciso te beijar pra saber isso. Preciso te sentir.

– Darren, eu não vou ficar com você pra ser sua "experiência" homossexual. Pra você testar se pode se apaixonar por um homem ou não.

– Eu nunca disse que você seria.

– Então vá pra casa e pense no que realmente você quer. Se você é homossexual de verdade, ou está apenas confundindo seus pensamentos com o de Blaine.

E saí do trailler, sem deixar ele responder nada. Melhor eu ir pra casa, não tem mais cenas pra eu gravar e ficar aqui no set vai me confundir mais ainda. Cheguei em casa e encontrei Richard na sala.

– Oi, Chris. Fiquei aqui te esperando, se não se importa. Queria saber como foi hoje no set com Darren.

– Ah, Rich. - Me joguei no sofá. - Eu realmente duvido que ele queira algo comigo. Podemos parar de fingir agora.

– Hm, que azar, o dele. - O encarei. - Perder um partidão como você.

Sentamos lado a lado no sofá e começamos a nos olhar.

– Sabe, Chris. Um dos motivos pra eu ter aceito esse "trabalho" foi porque eu sempre gostei de você. - Richard chegava cada vez mais perto. - E achei uma ótima idéia ficar assim, tão perto de você sendo seu namorado.

Se eu não tivesse tão intertido em Richard nesse momento, poderia ter visto Darren entrar na minha casa. O moreno ao ver que eu estava falando com Richard, se escondeu.

– Richard, eu não posso fingir que esqueci o Darren. E aprecio muito sua ajuda pra fingir ser meu namorado, aprecio muito a ajuda da Lea que teve esse plano, mas eu não posso simplesmente apagá-lo da memória, entende?

– Chris, tolinho. - Pegou na minha mão. - Você é o cara mais lindo de todos os Estados Unidos, e se Darren não percebeu isso, eu percebi. E quero muito mais do que fingir seu namorado. Quero ser ele.

Eu iria falar alguma coisa mas a língua de Richard pedia entrada na minha boca, e eu consedi. A língua dele e a minha dançavam em sitonia. Em momento algum pensei em parar. Eu tinha que esquecer Darren e Richard estava ali se oferecendo pra isso. Que mal tinha?


	8. One step to sex

Richard estava me beijando fazia meio que, 20 minutos, e foi quando ele resolveu esquentar o clima passando a mão por baixo da minha camiseta. Eu o parei.

– Eu... Eu sinto muito. Não posso.

– Tudo bem, Chris. Então vai atrás dele.

– De quem?

– Do Darren. Vai atrás dele.

Nem esperei Rich falar mais nada e saí correndo de casa.

_– Acho melhor você sair daí de trás da mesa e ir correndo pra sua casa, Darren, porque Chris está indo pra lá._

_– Valeu, tchau._

Fui cantando pneu até a casa de Darren, queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Ele era meu. Cheguei em menos de 5 minutos. Diria que estacionei o carro, mas parar no meio da rua não se chama estacionar. Fui correndo até a porta e bati, batia cada vez mais forte, quando Luma abriu a porta. Vadia. Mas ela estava chorando, então coisa boa não podia ser.

– Luma, está tudo bem? E que malas são essas?

– Darren terminou comigo. Faz meia hora. Ele chegou das gravações de glee e disse que não podia mais ficar comigo porque eu era uma vadiazinha e que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. E eu posso jurar que é pela aquela Naya, porque eles vivem se encontrando fora das gravações. Mas não posso fazer nada. E Chris, ele não está em casa, mas se quiser entrar, fica a vontade. Eu não mando mais em nada aqui mesmo. Estou indo embora, tchau.

A moça saiu e me deixou sozinho ali com a chave da casa. Entrei e fiquei esperando Darren. Não sabia que horas ele chegaria, mas o esperaria. Foi quando eu vi ele correndo pela porta. O moreno parou e deu um sorriso quando me viu.

– Oi Darre. - O moreno sentou do meu lado no sofá.

– Eu ouvi sua conversa com Richard. Eu fui atrás de você te contar que tinha terminado com Luma, e ouvi vocês conversando. Era tudo um plano? Pra me deixar com ciúmes?

– Foi ideia da Lea. - Filho, na hora do desespero você joga a culpa nos outros.

– Não estou bravo. Estou feliz por você nunca ter namorado ele.

– Esse é o momento que você se declara pra mim, Darren?

– Sim. - Rimos. - Mas eu não tenho rosas coloridas. Fui pego de surpresa.

– Você sabe então da surpresa que Cory fez pra Lea?

– Chris, a ideia foi minha.

– É, eu sabia que o Cory não era capaz de fazer algo romântico daquele jeito.

– Posso te contar um segredo? - Darren pegou na minha mão.

– Meu namoro com a Luma também era armação. Eu sempre fui gay, acho que você já sabia disso porque ninguém pode usar um óculos rosa e um cardigã e ser hétero. - Rimos. - Eu tinha medo que você achasse que eu fosse um covarde por não assumir. Luma na verdade é minha amiga de infância.

Eu não precisava de mais nada. Darren era de poucas palavras e eu sabia que se ele tinha feito aquele esquema com Luma era porque realmente gostava de mim. Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele e o puxei pra um beijo. Nosso primeiro beijo. O gosto de Darren era muito bom. A língua dele se encaixava perfeitamente com a minha. Ele chupava minha língua de uma maneira muito boa e eu realmente fiquei muito feliz em estar ali com ele. Paramos para pegar ar.

– Você... quer ir pro quarto? É mais confortável que esse sofá. - Darren estava com vergonha em falar isso.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele me levou até o quarto no segundo andar. Chegando lá voltamos a nos beijar, só que dessa vez, delicadamente. Os lábios de Darren era a coisa mais macia que eu já havia provado. O moreno intensificou o beijo quando me deitou na cama e foi em cima de mim. Ele apertava minha cintura e me beijava de um jeito que eu ia a loucura. Em um minuto eu já estava sem camisa e nem sabia como. Fui tirar a camisa dele, mas não consegui, então ele mesmo a tirou. Estávamos ali nos amassando quando o telefone de Darren tocou. Fiz sinal para ele atender.

– Ah, oi. Sim, ele está aqui. Não, não sei aonde está Richard. Estou com o Chris aqui em casa sozinho. Estávamos indo transar. Tabom, tchau.

Encarei ele com os olhos arregalados.

– Era a Lea. Ela deixou um recado pra você.

– O que ela disse?

– Pra você me chupar bem gostoso, algo do tipo. - Começamos a rir. - Essa Lea, uma figura.

Puxei Darren para a cama de novo e comecei a beijá-lo mais forte. O moreno estava por cima e começou a descer pro meu pescoço e deixar minhas marcas ali, continuou descendo até chegar na minha calça, me deixando louco. Desabotoou e revelou minha boxer branca com uma enorme ereção. Os olhos de Darren brilhavam, ele tirou a boxer e ficou encarando meu pênis.

O moreno começou a me provocar brincando com a cabecinha, depois deu uma lambidinha na extenção e por fim, colocou tudo na boca. Quando Robert me chupava, ele fazia devagar e era muito bom, mas Darren parecia saber o que fazer e começou na velocidade rápida desde o começo. Eu gemia, tentava falar alguma coisa mas só saíam gemidos da minha boca. Coloquei as mãos nos cabelos ainda com gel de Darren e o apertava. Aquilo era muito bom. Comecei a mexer também e fuder a boca de Darren com meu pau, e ele adorava aquilo. Quando eu pensei que não podia melhorar, o moreno ainda me chupando começou a brincar com minhas bolas. Era muito bom. Soltei 4 jatos de porra dentro da boca de Darren e ele engoliu quase tudo, deixando escapar algumas gotas que caíam pelo canto da boca do moreno.

Ele voltou a me beijar forte e eu podia ver que ele não aguentava mais de tanto tesão. Mas eu estava com medo, seria minha primeira vez. Entre os beijos comecei a me preparar.

– Darre, eu quero você. Mas ainda sou virgem.

– Eu sei, bebê. Vou fazer com muito carinho.

Darren voltou a me beijar e devagar foi me virando na cama. Quando fiquei de bruços senti ele tirar sua calça e sua cueca revelando seu pênis. Tive que virar pra trás para olhar. Meu deus, aquilo iria me rasgar ao meio. Era enorme. Darren pegou no criado-mudo um potinho que eu sabia que era lubrificante, passou em si mesmo e ia passar em mim.

– É geladinho, Chris.

E era mesmo. Ele me preparou para sua entrada. Apertou meu quadril e ia começar. Posicionou seu penis na minha entrada e foi enfiando devagar. Se aquilo estava doendo, imagina sem lubrificante. Senti como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha uma sensação de prazer que pedia por mais. Quando Darren já tinha enfiado tudo começou a se movimentar e aquela era uma sensação muito boa. Enquanto ele dava as estocadas dele, eu me masturbava ao mesmo tempo. O prazer duplo me deixou louco.

– Fala meu nome. - Dizia Darren. Ele achava que eu estava em condições de falar alguma coisa? - Diz. Meu. Nome.

A cada pausada que ele dava, era uma estocada mais forte. Ele iria me matar de tesão assim, e o único jeito era falar seu nome, mas quem disse que eu conseguia?

– Da..daah.R.

– Diz meu nome, Chris. - E começou a estocar mais forte. E eu o acompanhava com a masturbação.

– Daah, Daaaah. - Eu havia gozado, mas Darren ainda não e começou a estocar mais forte ainda, se era possível. Em poucos minutos senti Darren estremecer, ele havia gozado. Aquilo tinha sido perfeito. Quando o moreno saiu de mim, eu senti como se algo me faltasse, e realmente faltava, Darren me faltava.

O moreno caiu na cama, exausto, eu também. Deitei no peito de Darren e ele me abraçou.

– Você é uma puta na cama. - Brincou Darren. - E eu te amo.

– Eu te amo também.

Tinha como aquele momento ficar mais perfeito? Tinha, e Darren o fez. Começou a cantar Teenagem Dream ao meu ouvido. Era NOSSA música. A música que começou tudo isso. O abracei forte enquanto meu moreno cantava pra mim. Se o mundo acabasse, eu não me importaria, estava aonde devia estar. E pra mim, isso bastava.

_My heart stops when you look at me,_ _Just one touch now baby I believe_ _This is real so take a chance and_ _Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_


	9. Do you wanna play my love game?

Acordei e não encontro Darren comigo na cama. Será que ele se arrependeu? Comecei a gritar seu nome e ninguém responde. De repende sinto uma enorme vontade de chorar. Me levanto da cama e vejo pétalas no chão. Um caminho de pétalas. Melhor as seguir, mas antes vou colocar uma roupa. Elas vão até meu carro, que tem um bilhete no vidro.

_"Meu nome é Darren Criss e seja bem vindo ao meu jogo. Siga as pétalas e as dicas. A primeira dica é: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8. Boa sorte, sei que você é esperto."_

Darren é louco, só pode. Mas gostei dessa brincadeira. Vamos resolver o enigma. Está faltando o número SETE. SETE. SETE. SET. É pra eu encontrá-lo no set de gravações? Que fofinho. Peguei a chave do meu carro e fui. Chegando lá encontro mais pétalas no chão que trilhavam outro caminho. Fui seguindo e encontrando o cast de glee junto às pétalas. Primeiro Naya. A morena me deu um sorriso e me entregou uma chave. O caminho acabava em um pequeno baú, e com a chave que eu tinha consegui abrir. Tinha outro bilhete dentro.

_"Muito bom, você está indo bem. Agora eu preciso que você faça outra coisa pra mim. Rachel Berry é a estrela de glee, e sua protagonista é a estrela da série. Quero que a encontre e pegue sua estrela."_

Isso não faz nenhum sentido, pensei. Fui até o trailler de Lea Michele e não a encontrei lá. O que Darren quis dizer com pegar sua estrela? Olhei então para o camarim de Lea, aonde ficavam suas roupas e vi que seu nome estava escrito em uma estrela na porta, corri até lá e tinha outro bilhete.

_"Muito bom. Você é esperto. Siga as pétalas."_

Que jogo mais legal. Fui seguindo as pétalas no chão e encontrei Kevin no caminho, e o moreno me entregou uma peça de quebra cabeça. O que eu deveria fazer com aquilo? Continuei seguindo. O caminho parava em uma parede com um quebra cabeças enorme, porém sem imagem. Coloquei a peça que estava comigo e coincidentemente a peça que faltava, e o quebra cabeças digital formou um bilhete.

_"O primeiro dia que eu estive aqui no set eu te perguntei uma coisa, você lembra? Foi a nossa primeira conversa. Quero que você interprete isso."_

Quando vi Darren pela primeira vez ele estava encarando uma parede, o cumprimentei e ele perguntou pra que servia aquele interruptor no meio do nada. Pensei que o moreno era louco por me perguntar aquilo, mas era uma boa pergunta, eu também não sabia. Fui até o interruptor e havia um aviso: ACIONE. Acionei. Fiquei surpreso, caíram balões em forma de coração na minha cabeça, todos vermelhos. Eu estava com os olhos brilhando. Que jogo mais legal esse que Darren fez. Um deles era dourado e tinha outro bilhete. Não era bem um bilhete, era um pedaço de roteiro rasgado.

_"KURT: Bem... realmente supera a vez que você estava bêbado e ficou com Rachel. Mas me desculpe também. Eu queria ser seu superstar gay do bar, mas, por mais que eu tente, só consigo ser um romântico bobo."_

Que diabos eu ia saber com isso? Eu lembro de ser a cena da nossa primeira vez. Eu falei isso para Blaine no auditório. Sim, o auditório. Vou pra lá.

Chegando lá as cortinas estavam fechadas e havia um foco de luz para um lugar na platéia, sentei-me lá e havia outro bilhete.

_"Aproveite."_

Quando terminei de ler, as luzes se apagaram e as cortinas começaram a se abrir. Estava todo o elenco de glee lá, exceto eu e Darren. A música começou a tocar e eu não sabia porque aquilo estava acontecendo. De repente entra Darren cantando.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend,_

_I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance,_

_'Cause you're all I need girl_

_Spend a week with your boy_

_I'll be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_

_I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend,_

_I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Ya girl_

_Na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_

_Na na na, na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

Aquilo tinha sido tão lindo e tão romântico, Darren cantando isso pra mim acompanhado de todo o elenco de glee. Algumas lágrimas brotaram no meu rosto. Darren estava de terno e com uma cartola, e, com uma rosa na mão veio até mim na platéia.

– Eu.. estou sem palavras, Darre.

– Tudo isso foi pra você. Você merece muito mais, mas foi o que consegui bolar em 1 dia. - Aquilo era demais pra mim. Darren me entregou a rosa vermelha e pegou minha mão. - Eu queria saber se você, Christopher Colfer aceitaria ser meu namorado.

– S-seu namorado? - Engasguei.

– Sim. Para o mundo saber. Para andarmos na rua de mãos dadas. Para eu sempre te ajudar no que for, trocar o pneu do seu carro, te esquentar em dias de frio, te fazer panquecas, conhecer seus pais, sua família. Quero fazer parte da sua vida. Mas só se você deixar.

– Sim, eu deixo. Claro que deixo.

Darren me abraçou e me deu um beijo rápido. Todos que estavam no palco começaram a gritar e vieram até nos nos abraçar. Depois de um tempo todos tinha ido embora e eu estava ali com Darren, sentado olhando para o palco e lembrando de todos os momentos que passamos juntos.

– Humilhei 3 rosas coloridas. - Comecei a rir. - Qual é, foi bem melhor.

– Muito melhor.

Agora éramos namorados, e só tinha um jeito de oficializar isso para todos. Nada melhor do que terminar do jeito que tudo isso começou.

**i48. $$ tinypic. $$ com/5anwoi $$ .png** _(tire os $$ e junte o link)_

Darren olhou pra mim.

- 134 CURTIDAS? ORRA.

– Todos nos amam.

E fomos para casa. Nos amando. Iria ser um namoro conturbado? Iria. Mas teríamos um ao outro. Nossa amizade sempre foi assim, cheia de rumores, e agora, eles foram confirmados. Daria tudo para ver o rosto das fãs de CRISSCOLFER. Quando chegamos à casa de Darren, vimos que estava cheia de fotógrafos na frente esperando alguma foto exclusiva, afinal, tínhamos assumido o namoro fazia 1 hora.

– Está pronto? - Darren me olhou.

– Só se você estiver.

Darren abriu a porta do carro pra mim e entramos em casa de mãos nadas, não antes de fazer algumas poses para as câmaras. Agora sim. Todos sabiam. E era até melhor. Mal posso esperar para ver a confusão que isso vai dar. Mas agora só vou curtir meu namorado um pouco.


End file.
